The present invention relates to a crescent wrench, and more particularly to such a crescent wrench which comprises a holding-down screw turned by handle to releasably hold down the movable jaw in the desired position.
A regular crescent wrench is generally comprised of a handle having one end terminating in a fixed jaw, a movable jaw coupled to the handle and moved relative to the fixed jaw, and a thumbscrew mounted in a hole in the handle and turned with the thumb to move the movable jaw relative to the fixed jaw. This structure of crescent wrench is not satisfactory in function because the movable jaw tends to be forced out of position during the operation of the crescent wrench. In order to stop the movable jaw in position, much pressure must be employed to the thumbscrew through the thumb.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a crescent wrench which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to the present invention, a holding-down screw is threaded into a screw hole in the handle of the crescent wrench in front of the thumbscrew, and a handle is provided for turning the holding-down screw in the screw hole by the thumb. When the holding-down screw is turned inwards, it is forced into engagement with the movable jaw to stop it from displacement. When the holding-down screw is turned outwards, it is disengaged from the movable jaw, permitting the movable jaw to be moved by the thumbscrew.